


He, hers & them

by nntssy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nntssy/pseuds/nntssy
Summary: They met by lucky chance. Or because destiny has a weird sense of humor.[No explicit romance]
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	He, hers & them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ZoTash month 2020.

They met by lucky chance. Or because destiny has a weird sense of humor. She made him face the past he thought didn't bother him anymore. He put cracks to her worldview along with her glasses.

Before they both knew the truth of their occupations, things were going pretty well. Their interactions were driven by genuine interest and mild annoyance. She shared her dreams and encyclopedic sword knowledge. He showed his fearlessness and recklessness.

But you can't hide a cat in a sack for too long. She learned the truth, and she was furious. She felt betrayed. He hoped to never see her again. But he wasn't surprised to find her waiting at the path of retreat.

They clashed. He won a fight but didn't feel victorious. She got a wound to her pride and a drive to move forward. 

In the first year after their meeting, every encounter was a shock. He was running away. From her. From reality. She was chasing. After him. After a fight. He was bewildered by her whole existence. She – by his reaction to it.

They met briefly in the Desert Kingdom. He won a fight again, but not against her. She got another wound to her pride, but not from him. He and his friends saved a country. She could only assist them and needed to learn how to live with the consequences. 

As time went by, they were both progressing along the Grand Line. Growing in strength. Gathering experience. He and his crew were chasing their dreams. Making new friends and new enemies. Helping the former with the latter. She and her superior were chasing him and his crew. Helping civilians on the way. Seeing more corruption in the world.

He aimed to the top but somehow lost his way to the War of the Best. She made it there and witnessed firsthand the most devastating event in his captain's life. Marines had won, but she was feeling mournful. His crew was defeated, but the newspaper brought him hope.

In the second year, their paths didn't cross. Their days were filled with hard work and anticipation. One goal – to get to his crew. Two completely different intentions behind it. Hers – to catch them. His – to catch up with them. She was waiting for Straw Hat Luffy's return. He knew it will come.

In the third year of their acquaintance, their first meeting brought the comfort of recognition. He stopped running. Stopped seeing another girl in her face and words. She was still chasing. She needed answers. They were watching each other intently. She still could easily get under his skin. He let her get away with it. He made a note of her new rank. She took notice of his new sword.

Their bond was not unlike the one their captains shared. Somewhat rivals, yet somewhat like old friends. They helped each other out again. The line drawn in the snow was forgotten. Marines, pirates, and newly saved kids were all mingling together. 

Were they enemies? Were they friends? Time and circumstances will tell. But for now, everything was going well. For now, they could forget.

Their eyes met, finding each other in the crowd, and they raised their drinks in a silent toast.

_ Until we meet again. _


End file.
